Naughty Boy
by Haley Lovette
Summary: John is a cocky school boy, and his teacher, Bro, is ready to put him in his place.


Pairing: BroJohn.

"John, can you answer this question?" John looked up from the notebook he was drawing in, smiling at his teacher turned lover. He looked at the board to check what the question was to begin with. "B to the second power," he replied with ease. He smirked, quirking an eyebrow in challenge. His lover narrowed his eyes, a look that obviously said that instead of getting to go to lunch, John was going to be serving detention for being a cocky school boy.

A few minutes later, the class was dismissed for lunch. John had a free period for his next class and Bro was aware of this. He asked the younger boy to stay back, holding the pretense of some extra credit. He waited until the last student had filed out to lock the door and pull down the shades. "You are being a naughty boy, John," Bro breathed as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. John shuddered against him as the hot breath drifted across his neck. "What did I do this time to deserve detention?" Bro's hands were gliding over the front of his thin tee shirt. "Paying more attention to your notebook than to me," Bro breathed into his ear. "Then punish me, teach. That is what detention is for, is it not?" John sassed. "Oh, you are going to get it big time." He pulled John over to his desk, bending him over it quickly. The smaller boy was nothing if not obedient, pushing his ass up when Bro pulled his jeans off. "And you were going commando," The teacher tsked, reeling his hand back. A loud smack filled the air of the room. John moaned softly, biting his lip in a feeble attempt to muffle it. He could feel the tingling feeling on his ass in the shape of Bro's hand. "Mm, I hope that bruises." Bro said, voice loud in the room. He pulled off his silk tie quickly, grabbing John's wrist as it was reaching down to stroke himself. He pulled both wrists together, knotting the tie around them. It was tight enough that John couldn't pull his hands from it but loose enough that it wouldn't leave visible marks. "Bro!" John whined, "Aren't you going to punish me?" Said man rolled his eyes and started spanking him. "If you are so good at math, then it is time to take a surprise test. Count how many times I slap your fucking perfect ass." John gasped quietly as blows started hitting his ass, counting each of them out. They stopped at twenty and John was pulled to kneel in front of Bro's crotch. "Now, be a good boy and please your teacher." He pulled out his cock, shaft thick and red. He rubbed it against John's lips, smearing the small dribble of pre-cum that had formed there. He watched, almost entranced, as the beautiful, pink tongue he had learned could do naughty things, peaked out as licked the white paint from his lips. He opened his mouth, taking the very tip in and suckling on it. The look of faux innocence in John's eyes was a huge turn on, Bro decided in the back of his mind. The way the smaller boy was sucking on him was as if he was convinced that he could get the tastiest of treats out of it….And in a way, he could. Bro fisted a hand into John's hair, moving his hips in and out of the tight, warm mouth incasing him. It wasn't the first time Bro had fucked John's mouth, so it didn't really surprise either when the elder could push all of his shaft into John's mouth without the other so much as gagging.

They continued on like this for a few minutes before Bro was pulling John off. He smirked a little bit, "Bend over the desk again." John struggled to his feet, his hands still bound in his teacher's tie. Bro spit lubed up three fingers, waiting until the ass he loved was presented to him to push one in. John moaned a little bit, pressing his face deeper into the fluffy desk toy he gave his lover. He pushed back on the fingers, whining. "I need you now!" He got another swat on the ass for his impatience. Another finger was added, however, and his yelp broke off into a moan. "John, you need to be quieter." Bro urged, his hand caressing the skin he had probably bruised. His other hand was pumping two thick, long digits in and out of his young lover.

He stretched him diligently with all fingers before grabbing lube and a condom from his wallet. After he rolled it on, he spread the lube, watching John's entrance clench on air. The younger knew how that drove his teacher wild. Bro quickly moved behind him, dragging his clock across his taint and his crack. John whined quietly, pushing back against him. Bro quickly pushed in, staying still for almost a full minute. He checked the time, glad to see that they still had about ten minutes before John would have to go, if he was still going to have a chance to eat lunch. He could tell how close John was, just from the treatment that he was receiving. He pumped his hips in and out, picking up the speed with each thrust. John moaned again when Bro reached down and started stroking him. Neither male could take much more and they climaxed within their allotted time. "Good boy," Bro praised as he came in him.

John slid into his usual seat, smiling at Jade, Dave, and Rose. Dave smirked at him, "Heard Bro held you back. What was that about?" John's only response was a bright red blush.


End file.
